The Supernatural
by AnnetteAKASupernaturalLover
Summary: Summary is first chapter! all the characters are owned by the rightful creater! some out of character with the brothers and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This Twilight/Supernatural. Bella doesn't that Edward is a vampire. She doesn't know about anything the supernatural. Charlie is married and Bell now has a step-niece and step-nephew. When her family gets attack, she will be forced into the supernatural.**

**I don't know pairing yet. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Something Wrong

I have been here for a month. I still hate Forks. I want to be with my mom. Charlie's new wife is rude. She doesn't like me and I don't like her. She is hypercritical and judgemental. I put up with for Charlie. I don't him hurt again. I don't like her childern either. The only new family members I like are my step-niece and step-nephew, Brooklynn and Hayden. Brooklynn is 2 and Hayden is 3. I love them so much. They are the best thing here in Forks.

Another day at school. Great. The people were nice but the school was too small. As I look outside I saw what I dreaded the most. Snow. I'm a clumsy person but snow made me even clumsier. I seached my closet for the boots my mom got me before I moved here. When I found they, a grabbed my clothes and headed to the shower.

There was one bathroom to share between three people. I knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there. I opened the door and set my stuff on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror. My chocolate eyes stared at back. My dark hair was waved down to the middle of my back. My skin growing paler and paer as the more time I spent in Forks.

"Ugh!" I quickly turned on the hot water and stepped in. The water burned my skin. I don't care. I sat in the water for awhile, just thinkig about living with my mother. I heard a knock on the door. Anna. I quickly turn the water and stepped out.

"Why the hell are you taking so long?" She shouted through the door as I was getting dressed.

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done."

"You better be." I heard the hate in her tone.

As I opened the door, Anna was standing there. She was taller than me by a few inchs. She had a short bob hairstyle that was dyed blond. She had no wrinkles due to botox.

She grimaced at me. She worked at the hospital.

"Great. I'm going to be late now. Charlie honey, can you call the hospital and tell them I'm going to be a little late." She yelled down the stairs. She pushed me out of the way to get to the bathroom.

"Next time wake up early Bella." Her face twisted as she said my name.

I hurried up and got ready. I don't want to be in the house any longer. I rushed out to my car before Charlie could say bye. As I was heading down the drive-way I slipped and fell on my butt. Great. This is awesome start to my day. I got to my old ford truck. I love this truck. Anna hated it. Thats just make me love it more. I had my ipod connection in my car. I started blasting my music.

As I pulled into school, it had started snowing. I got out of the truck and looked at the sky. Why? Why do you want to do this to me? As I looked back to the parking lot, I caught Edward Cullen looking at me. I frown towards him. He is very attractive but rude. I have him in Biology class. He is in my lab partner. He chooses to ignore me so I choose to ignore him. I checked my phone. I still had twenty mintues until the first bell. I hopped back in my car and started playing Sleeping With Sirens. People here don't listen to the type to music I listen to. I was singing to If You Can't Hang when I heard a knock on my passenger door. I look up and saw Edward. I sighed, turned down my music and opened the passenger door.

"Hi." He looked into my car.

"What do you need?" I asked. I realy didn't want to talk to him.

"Just to talk. Can I get it?" Before I could say no, he was inside, shutting the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about? You know because you don't talk to me."

"Bell. I'm sorry I have been rude. I just don't what to say to a pretty girl like you." He smiled. I blushed. I got mad at myself. I shouldn't blushing at what HE says. Anyways he was crazy. I was plain. There was alot of more girls prettier than me.

He pointed to the radio. "Sleeping With Sirens?" He raised an eybrow.

"How do you know about them?" No one here knew them.

"I used to listen to them before I moved here." He started to reach for my ipod. I went for it and our hands clashed together. His hands were freezing. We both jumped back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking down

"It's okay. I'm just really protective over my ipod." I mumbled.

"We should go. We are going to be late." He said as he was getting out of the truck. Before I could finish gathering my stuff, Edward was already at my door opening it for me.

I blushed again. "Thank you." I almost fell as I set my foot on the ground. His hands went out to catch me.

"I'm good. Thank you though." I said as I hid my face.

"Your welcome. I will see you in Biology." He winked and walked away.

I scanned the parking lot to see if people saw. As I scanned, something was wrong about the parking lot. In the very back was a new car.

A 1967 4-door black Chevy Impala.


	3. Talking, Staring, and the Dance

The only reason why I knew what type of car that was becuase in Arizona, people were obsessed with cars. The Impala looked great for how it old it was. I was staring at the car when I saw the two people that own it. One was tall and built. He had brown longish hair for a guy. He was very atrractive. The other one was shorter and less bulit. He had short brown. Both were leaning up against the car, staring at me. I blushed and rushed to class.

I got into Trig and sat next to Jess.

"Did you see those really hot guys in the parking lot today?" She quickly said. I forgot how boy crazy Jessica is. She was probabaly the first person to notice them.

"uhh yeah." I answered.

She continued. "Maybe they are new. God wouldn't that be amazing? I think the one with the short hair is hotter." She kept talking about the strange men for the rest of the block.

"Don't think the shorter one is so hot?" She asked towards the end of class  
"I think the taller one was cuter." I said nonchalantly. I looked at her. She had rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and I rushed out of class. The next blocks went by slowly. By lunch I was readying to leave. I met up with Jess and Mike at the lunch. Jess was trying to flirt with Mike and keep his attention on her. It didn't work. When he saw me, he ignore Jess. I know Mike likes me but I just don't know how to tell him I don't like him.

After many attempts Jess finally was able to get Mike's attention.  
"Are you two going to the dance? It is girl's choice." She informed. I knew she wanted to ask Mike.  
"Oh yeah! Bella are you going?" Mike asked. He looked like a little puppy. Jess was staring draggers at me.  
"No. I don't dance-" Mike wanted to say something but I didn't let him "and I'm going to Seattle for that weekend."  
Jess beamed and Mike was a hurt puppy.  
"I'm sure someone will ask you to go Mike." I reasurred him

When we got to the table I noticed the Cullens. They are all attractive. Edward had bronze, perfectly messy hair. He was tall and built but not that built. His adopted sister Alice was a tiny girl with brown pixie hair. Rosalie was beautiful. She had long blond that went to the middle of hair and her facial features were striking. Emment was a big guy. He was taller and very muscular. He had very short brown hair. Then Jasper was tall and lean. He had dirty blond hair. They were all pale and had the same color eyes. A goldish color.

Edward saw me looking and smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. I hate it that it doesn't take much to make me blush.

_I'm going be blushing alot next block. Great_

Before I knew it lunch was over. I slowly took my time to get to Biology. When I got there, Edward was in his seat. When he saw me he got up and pulled the chair for me.

"Uhh Thanks." I said confused. Why is he being so nice? I looked over at him. He was smiling. He did have a gorgeous smile.  
"No problem." He winked. "So where did you move from?" He asked.  
"Arizona. I lived with my mom. I moved up haere because she is moving alot with Phil." I explained.  
"Who is Phil?"  
"My stepdad." I answered  
"You don't like him." He assumed.  
"No. It's my stepmom I don't like." Before he couldn't ask why, class started. _Thank God_.

The lab took up most of the class and we couldn't talk. At the end of class we were able to finish our talk.  
"So why don't you like her?" He looked at me.  
I thought before I answered. "She is judgemental and rude. She doesn't like me and I don't like her."  
"Ohh." He looked confused.  
"You would think the same thing if you met her. Also she looks like a clown."  
He threw his head back and laughed. I smiled. At least someone thinks that is funny.

The bell rang and I rushed out of class. I had gym next. My worst subject.  
After falling thousands of times in gym, I rushed outside to get to my truck. I only had a few hours to myself until Anna got home.

As I was walking, Edward popped out of nowhere. I jumped and dropped my keys.  
"Great. Thanks for scaring me." I said as I bent to pick my keys. Edward already beat me to it. He dangled them and dropped them in my hand. He had a crooked smile. Man. He was so beautiful.  
"So I was wondering what you were doing the weekend of the dance." Nevermind. He was a jerk.  
"I'm going to Seattle." I said coldly.  
"Well maybe we could go together." He said. I stopped walking.  
"Why? This is the first you talked to me and now you want to go to Seattle together. It's weird." I looked him.  
"I was just being nice. I doubt the truck of yours makes good gas mileage." He had a new Volvo. Stupid Vovlo owner.  
"Maybe." I said as I jumped into my truck. He waved and walked away.

As I started my truck I noticed the Impala. It was closer to my truck. I could see the men again but I can see their eyes this time. They both had striking green eyes. I could see this due to the fact they were both staring at me.  
As I pulled out and passed them, we made eye contact. I must saw the taller one was breathtaking.  
When I was at the end of the street out of my rearview mirror I saw them going the opposite way.

Who were these men?


	4. The Monster

As I walked into the house, my phone started ringing. I looked at the phone. _Anna_. Great

"Hi Anna." I said nicely. I didn't want to create any problems.  
"Where are you? I need you to watch Hayden and Brooklynn tonight. Me and Charlie are going out and so are Byrce and Marie. They will drop them off." She always has me watch the kids. I don't mind but I don't like how her kids can't care for their own kids.  
"I'm home. Okay. I expect money this time. How long?" I asked.  
"Maybe. 6-12. Bye" She snapped and hung up.

I looked at the clock. It was four o'clock. I had two hours to get things prepared. I was babysitting on a Friday night.  
I sat my school things down and grabbed my keys and wallet. I had to go to the store. Hayden and Brooklynn were picky eaters.

I listened to You Me At Six on my way to the store. I was singing to Bite My Tongue as I pulled in. It was raining. The snow didn't last that long. Thank God. I hate the snow.

I decided to go major grocery shopping. We were running low on food. I was minding my own business, listening to YMAS, when someone plucked the headphones out of my ears.  
"Hey!" I whipped around. Standing there was the one and only, Edward. He was playing with my headphones with a crooked smile on his face. I glared at him.  
"I didn't expect to see you here." He said.  
"Why did you do that for?" I was getting angry. Why does he keep bothering me? His smiled grew bigger, reaching his eyes. Something stirred in me. No. I said to myself.  
"I want to see what you were listening to. You seemed really into it." As he said this as he wrapped his arm around me, getting my Ipod out of my back pocket. I tried reaching for it but he dangled it out of my reach. I pouted.  
"You adorable doing that." I blushed. Why does he continue to make me blush?  
"You like YMAS?" He looked at me.  
"Yes. I like them much." I answered matter-of-factly.  
"So what are you doing here? Shoudn't you be with your friends hanging out?" He asked.  
"No. I'm watching my step niece and nephew." I looked at my watch it was five o'clock.  
"I should get going." I told him. He looked sad.  
'Well if you think about the Seattle thing. Text or call me." He wrote his number on a sheet of paper and stuck it in my back pocket with my ipod. He winked and left.  
I rushed and checked out. I was running late. When I got home Byrce was already there. It was only five-thirty. He had Brooklynn. I grabbed the bags and went to greet them.  
"Hey Brooklynn! How is my pretty girl doing?" I pinched her cheeks. She smiled. Her teeth was almost done growing in.  
"Hi Bryce." I looked him  
"Where were you?" He asked.  
"The store. I had to get stuff for the kids."  
I led them inside the house. Byrce set Brooklynn down and she went straight for the toy box. I watched her and smiled. I love the little girl. When she got settled, I took the bags into the kitchen. Byrce followed me. He was 19, two years older than me. He had short blond hair. He was lean and muscular. He had tattoos. One was Brooklynn's name.  
"Your hair looks pretty like that." He said as I was putting the food away.  
"Thanks." I cringed away when he reached out and touched it. When Charlie and Anna started dating, Byrce came over alot. Everytime he tried to do something with be. Even though we were step siblings. He had kissed me once but I pushed him off before he could have tried anything else.  
I was putting the chips on the top shelf when I felt Byrce's hand on my butt. I toward around and slapped him as hard as I could.  
"What is wrong with you?" I screamed. I was furious.  
He had his hands at his face. "Damn. You didn't have to slap me. It's not my fault I find you attractive." he said with a smirk.  
"Just leave."  
He walked himself out and I started on dinner.  
Thrity minutes later Marie came with Hayden  
"Bella!" He screamed when he saw me. I crouched down and held my arms out for a hug.  
"Hayden!" He ran and jumped into my arms. I scooped him up. He leaned his head on my shoulder.  
"I missed you Bella. I love you." I smiled  
"I missed you too. I love you too Hayden." He smiled and I put him down. He ran to Brooklynn.  
"I will be back by eleven to pick them up." Marie said.  
"Okay."

They played for a few hours. I eat dinner with them at their kiddie table. Every ten minutes Hayden would say there was a monster...

It was nine thirty when I layed blanket on the floor for them to sleep on.  
"Get on the blanket." I told them. Them ran to the blanket.  
"Bella.." Hayden whisper. "The monster is behind you."  
"Hayden, there is no monster." I turned to show him.  
As I turned around I saw a man standing in front me smiling. I let out a scream.  
"You should have listened to the kid." The man said. I couldn't see him that well but I saw his eyes. They were black.  
"Get away!" I screamed pushing Brooklynn and Hayden behind me. They both were screaming and crying.  
"Don't be like that dear. I came for you not them. I won't hurt them I promise." He was still smirking.  
"What do you want with me?" My voice was shaking.  
"The boss wants you." He started reaching for me when the door bursted open.  
It was the two men with the Impala. The taller one had a shotgun and the other one had a colt.  
"Hey asshat." The shorter one yelled  
"The Winchesters." The man said with disdain as he turned to face them. "This doesn't cocern you." He charged at them.  
"Sam, shoot the son-of-bitch!" The shorter one yelled. I grabbed Hayden and Brooklynn as Sam shot. The man fell backwards.  
"Dean start the chant." Sam called out.  
Dean started the chant. I couldn't understand it. It sounded like it was in Latin.  
Sam continued to shoot the man until Dean was finished. The man's head went back and black smoke came form his mouth.  
Before I could see where the black smoke went, I fainted.


	5. Supernatural, Demons and Angels

"Dean. The girl." I heard a voice call out. There was concern in his voice.  
"I know." I heard another voice.  
"I get the girl you get the kids." The first voice called oout.  
"Sammy. I don't do well with kids." The second voice said.  
I heard footsteps come towards me. I felt a arm wrap around my waist. The person picked me up. I started opening my eyes. I looked up at the face of the man who was carrying me. It was the shorter one. He was very atrractive. He had the "rough around the edges" look. He had beautiful eyes. He had a stunning smile on his face when he saw me open my eyes.  
"Hey sweet-cheeks. Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Can you set me down please?" I whispered.  
"Sure." He careful set me down and helped me get steady.  
"First question. Who are you?" I asked looking at both men. The taller one let go of Hayden and Brooklynn and they ran to me. I sat down on the couch with them on other side of me.  
"I'm Sam Winchester and this my brother Dean. We are hunters" The taller began. He pointed at Dean. Dean smiled. I looked at Sam. He was atrractive like his brother. Beautiful eyes too. But he had innocence look about him, like a little puppy. I was stunned by him.  
"Hunters?" I was confused.  
"Of the Supernatural."  
"What?" I yelled. There is not such thing!  
"We will explain it to you later." Sam finished  
"So why are you here? I saw you today at my school." I looked back and forth between them.  
Dean spoke this time. "We were watching you. Our friend Bobby got some information about you."  
"What information?" I asked.  
"Crowley wants you." Sam looked up. His eyes had concern in them  
"Is that the boss? Who attacked me? What was that black smoke? Why do they want me?" I started freaking out. I was a good girl. I never did anything bad in my life.  
Sam spoke again. "Yes he is the boss. The thing that attacked you was a demon. That chant we said sent him back to hell. That was the black smoke. We are trying to figure out why he wants you." He came across the room. He picked up Brooklynn and sat her on his lap as he sat down.  
"Ugh babies." I heard Dean whisper as he started to grab his things.  
"Hey!" I yelled at him. He looked at me with shock on his face.  
"Uhh.. I didn't mean to... um..." Dean continue to stutter. Sam laughed. I smiled at him. For some reason I love his laugh. I was calming down.  
"You actually got him to shut up." Sam smiled.  
"Hey bitch." Dean said to Sam.  
"Jerk! Not in front of the kids!" He smiled.  
"So how long are you guys going to be here?" I asked  
Dean looked at me. "As long as it takes to figure out why that dick wants with you." I was shocked. This men just met me.  
"We are here to prtoect you." Sam said. I looked at him, still in shock.  
"Why?" I wondered.  
"Because we don't want anyone else hurt by Crowley." Sam touched my arm reassuredly.

Then I heard a flutter. It sound ike a bird. In front of me stood another man. I jumped back and grabbed Hayden and Brooklynn. The man had dark brown messy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit with a trenchcoat.  
"Dean. Sam. Is this the girl?" The man said  
Dean nodded.  
"Who is he?" I shouted.  
Dean answered. "This is our angel friend Castiel. The only angel that isn't a dick. We call him Cas." Cas looked at him with a weird look on his face.  
"Bella." Cas looked at me. I was in shock. I just found out there are supernatural thing, demons and now angels,  
"I know it is alot to take in but you get used to it." Sam whispered to me.  
"Have you found Crowley yet?" The angel said.  
"No. We are going to stay here and protect the girl." Dean said.  
"How are you going to do that excatly?" I asked.  
"Well I'm going to pretend to be a student teacher and Dean is going to pretend to be the gym teacher." Sam said  
"How old are you?" I looked at both of them.  
"I'm 23 and Dean is 27."  
"Okay." I said. I looked at the clock it was almost ten thirty.  
"Oh man!" I looked at the mess that was created.  
"Don't worry." Cas said. I looked at him with worry. Then all of the sudden everything was clean and back to normal.  
"Thank you."  
"We should be heading out. We rented the house across the street so we can keep on eye on you." Sam told me as he got up and slowly put Brooklynn down. She had fallen alseep in his arms. Dean handed me a piece of paper.  
"This is me and Sammy's numbers. We need to know everything. Keep us updated"  
"I will. Thank you for saving me." I looked at both of them. Cas looked at me.  
"I will be watching over you." Then there was another flutter and then he was gone.  
The Winchesters left. I was still in shock. I looked at the numbers. I quickly put them in my phone. I checked on Hayden and Brooklynn. They were asleep on the couch. A few moments later Marie came in and got them.  
After she left I was home alone... I looked at my phone.. Maybe one of them could stay..


	6. I'm fine

It was ten-forty five. Charlie and Anna were suppose to be back at eleven thirty. After the night I had I was scared being alone.

I started going through my contacts, trying to find Sam's number.

_Ding-dong_

I jumped ten feet in the air, dropping my phone in the process. I slowly bent over and picked it up. I looked around the room for something I could use as a weapon. I grabbed the wood-poker from the fire place. I slowly walked to the door. I was trying to be sneaky but I tripped on the rug. the wood-poker flew out of my hand and hit the table. It made a big crash.

_Damn it._

That is when the banging on the door started.  
"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" It was Edward. _What the hell?  
_I was getting up when the door busted open. I screamed, startled.  
Edward was next to me in flash trying to help me up.  
_How did he get to me so fast?  
_"Bella are you okay?" Edward looked at me worried.  
"I'm perfectly fine." I huffed. He was still holding my arm. His hand was incredible cold. I pulled my arm to me. He crossed his arm across his chest. He looked genuinely concerned.  
"What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I started asking him. He looked me straight in the eye.  
"We live in a small town I think everyone knows where each other live."  
"I don't know where you live." I pointed out.  
"Well no one does." He whispered.  
"You still have answered why you are here." I was getting frustrated. At least I'm not alone.  
"I had..." he looked like he had to think of an excuse. "a feeling that you were in trouble"  
"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." I said as I did a small, quick turn.  
"Are you sure?" Edward came closer to me.  
"umm yeah." I backed up and was stopped by the wall. I didn't move that much.  
"I was really worried about you, Bella" He got closer. I looked down.  
_Oh my God. What is he doing? He needs to back the hell up.  
_I blushed due to my anger. He put his hand underneath of my chin and made me look at him. His hand was freezing.  
"You don't know how worried I was." Edward said softly. He started leaning towards me. I was cringing away.  
His lips made contact with mine. He was freezing but smelled delicious. My body wanted to kiss him back but my mind didn't. At first my body took control and I started kissing him back. I took contol of my body and pushed him off.  
"What the hell was that for?" I yelled. I didn't want him.  
He was stunned. He thought I would like it.  
"Bella. I didn't mean to upset you. It just.. I have wanted you since I met you. I tried advoiding because I'm not a good guy. I tried staying away from you but I couldn't. But after while I decided to let the chips fall where they may. I know I was rude to you before but I want to start again." a small smile formed on his face.  
"Well that isn't good new start." I said as blushed. I never had someone like him tell things like that. I was used to being the "best friend" not the apple of someone's desire.  
"I'm sorry. Something just took over me." He said. I looked at the clocked. it was eleven-fifteen.  
"Look you should go. My parents will be here soon. I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry about me. I will see you at school tomorrow."  
"Okay Bella. Be safe." Edward whispered.  
I showed him out. I watched him as he got in his car. It was a nice car but just not my type. As he backed out of my drive-way, he kept his eyes on me. Then he was gone.  
Seconds later Charlie and Anna pulled up.  
"Hey honey. How was babysitting." Charlie asked.  
"It was good." I lied and smiled at him.  
"Anna, sweetie, can her some money?" Charlie looked at Anna. Anna rolled her eyes and shoved me twenty dollars.  
"umm you don't have to." I said quietly.  
"I already gave it to you." Anna said as she rushed pass me.  
I looked Charlie.  
"I'm going to bed."  
"Good night Bella." He yelled as I ran up the stairs. I tripped on the last step.  
"You okay, Bells?"  
"I'm fine!" I yelled down

As I got to my room, I flunged myself on the bed. I replayed the events of the day.  
_Is this karma or is God testing me?  
well at least I know angels are real.  
__so are demons.  
And everything else that hides in the dark.  
__I'm not sleeping tonight.  
_I started thinking about Sam and Dean. Dean reminds me of a big brother. Sam, on the othere hand, I found him extremely atrractive.  
Then something hit. The supernatural is real. I started thinking about Edward and his family. Non of them are related but they have the same paled skin and eyes. Edward is freeze no matter what. He sensed that something was wrong. He incredible strong and fast. Maybe Edward is something of the supernatural. I grabbed my laptop and got on google.  
_This is going to be a long night..._


End file.
